Electrically conductive yarn comprising or consisting of metal fibers is known in the art. Usually, but not necessarily, the metal fibers are bundle drawn fibers, mostly made out of stainless steel alloy.
The electrically conductive yarn may either comprise metal filaments (being so-called “endlessly long” fibers), or may comprise relatively short fibers, having a length usually between 1 and 20 cm (being so-called staple fibers).
Such electrically conductive yarn, especially stainless steel filament yarns, are known at present to be used as electrical resistance for applications in heatable textiles, such as garments or vehicle seat heating systems.